Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Count Russell By Alexandra Marie Stebbins
by Allie Stebbins
Summary: The characters are based on Ross Bagdasarian's Alvin and the Chipmunks and the Chipettes. Plus some new members to the Chipmunks cast created by Christopher Stebbins, Russell Chapman, and myself. And this story was also inspired by Bram Stoker's Dracula. This story is the beginning of Alvin and the Chipmunks Dark Adventures Series which began as a simple Facebook role play.


Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Count Russell

By Alexandra Marie Stebbins

Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Count Russell

By Alexandra Marie Stebbins

Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Count Russell

By Alexandra Marie Stebbins

The characters are based on Ross Bagdasarian's Alvin and the Chipmunks and the Chipettes. Plus some new members to the Chipmunks cast created by Christopher Stebbins, Russell Chapman, and myself. And this story was also inspired by Bram Stoker's Dracula. This story is the beginning of Alvin and the Chipmunks Dark Adventures Series which began as a simple Facebook role play and I thought to make it a book series. If you loved Alvin and the Chipmunks before, you are going to enjoy the new adventures of Alvin, Simon, Theodore, and the rest of the Chipmunk gang. So sit back and enjoy reading Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Count Russell.

This story is dedicated to Ross Bagdasarian (the creator of The Chipmunks), Bram Stoker (Creator of Dracula), Taylor Smithler (my cousin), Christopher Stebbins (my little brother), and to Russell Chapman (my boyfriend).

Chapter 1 (Scene 1)

It was a blistering cold fall in October 31st, 1913 in Romania, Transylvania. It was a full moon out, and all the people who knew of the land lived in fear of a dark creature that roamed the night drinking the blood of the living. Everybody rushed to get themselves and their livestock out of the dark into safety from this dark creature. As the wind began to pick up and the wolves howled in the distance, and all the townspeople were in, except for a farmer and his wife. They didn't know that this would be there last day of life…..

"Zell, I can't get Bessie in!" The farmer yelled to his wife in a panic.

Zell quickly ran to her husband's side as she answered back, "I'm coming Jock!" When she made it over to him; they both tried to push the cow into the barn, but Bessie didn't budge. Bessie began to struggle and kick as the wolves sounded as if they were getting closer. The wind almost sounded as if it was whistling and calling them to come towards the couple. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a red fog began to surround them. Zell's eyes widened. "What's going on Jock?" She asked in a trembling voice.

"They're coming." he answered in a terrified voice as he carefully looked around and they both stopped pushing Bessie. They looked in the direction where they thought their house was, but the fog was too thick to tell if they were going in the right direction. They turned their backs from Bessie and walked a few feet away from her. Behind them, Bessie paced side to side in fear.

Suddenly, Bessie let out a loud horrifying, "MOO!" as a hand with claws as sharp as eagles' talons pulled her into the fog above them. Zell and Jock turned as quick as a flash and gasped in horror. Then, the body of Bessie dropped out of the fog on to the ground in front of them and they both screamed in horror.

Jock walked towards his cow and kneeled by her and found two puncture marks on Bessie's neck. Zell came behind him and she asked, "Is she….?"

Jock looked down at his cow and nodded, "She's dead. She's drained dry of all her blood."

Zell went to comfort her husband, but suddenly she was snatched and pulled into the fog. She cried out, "Jock!" And she let out a blood curdling scream. When she was pulled into it her cry echoed and then faded into the distance.

Jock went to grab her hand as he yelled out her name, "Zell!" But he was to slow. He looked around in fear calling her name. Suddenly, Zell's lifeless body dropped from out of the fog behind him. He turned quickly and ran to his wife. Her fate was just as Bessie's was. She was drained of her blood. When he reached her he kneeled by her side and held her in his arms. Jock quivered in fear and in sadness over the death of his love. Jock laid his wife on the ground gently and then stood up and yelled in anger, "Show yourself monster! I know you're there you blood sucker! Creation of Satin, I demand you to revile yourself!" Suddenly, without warning, Jock became the next victim to the creature. The creature's claws nailed him right in the back and he fell to the ground. Jock could barely see anything as it seemed to be darker than it actually was.

Then out of the fog stepped a black figure. Unable to see the figure that well, he squinted his eyes. The figure walked towards him and growled demonically, "You told me to revival myself. Well here I am. You think I'm the monster? Blood sucker? You mortals are the monsters! But if you want a monster, I'll give you a monster!" The figure hissed and the fog closed in around Jock and the creature and all you could hear was Jock's blood curdling scream, which would be the last time anyone heard or seen from him again.

One hundred years later, it was late September in the evening in Hollywood, California; the leaves were just beginning to change. The air was damp and the wind was chilly. The hot California summer had changed to a chilly California fall. The kids were all leaving school. The name of this school was Thomas Alba Edison Elementary. The bell rang letting the kids know school was out. As soon as the kids were let out, they all dashed home, as do our heroes, The Chipmunks and Chipettes.

"Hurry up guys!" Alvin hollered excitedly, "I have to see if I won that trip to Transylvania!"

Simon face palmed and sighed, "Alvin you just sent out the contest forms yesterday night. So you're most likely going to get the results in October or November." Theodore and Eleanor both began giggling.

Jeanette then nodded, "Plus there's a 99.99% chance of you losing because of all the other contestants."

"Yeah Alvin, how do you know if you'll even win!?" Brittany asked.

"Simple." he replied with a mischievous smile on his face, "I applied more than once."

"Alvin!" They all yelled at once.

"That's cheating Alvin!" Simon yelled.

"Chill out guys." Alvin smiled with over confidence on his face, "I have it all planned out."

"Alvin you better hope you don't get caught!" Brittany yelled, "Come on Jeanette and Eleanor. Miss Miller will get worried if we're not home before dark."

"Ok Brittany." Eleanor smiled and giggled.

"See you later Eleanor." Theodore smile and waved.

"Bye Theodore." Eleanor waved back.

The Chipmunks waved and yelled, "Bye!"

Then the Chipettes waved and yelled back, "Bye, bye!" and then they rushed home. Alvin, Simon, and Theodore dashed home as fast as they could. When they got there the first thing on Alvin's mind was check the mail box for his prize. Then he ran inside and asked Dave if anything came in the mail for him. Alvin did this the whole month.

September finally turned to October, and as usual, he ran home from school. "It's got to be here now!" Alvin darted towards the mail box.

Simon rolled his eyes, "Well, anything Alvin?" Theodore then giggled at Simon's facial expression. Simon grinned and he giggled himself.

Alvin then began to panic, "Nothing!? I know! Maybe Dave got the mail! Yeah Dave! Dave! Dave!" He then ran to Dave as fast as he could.

Dave was in the kitchen cooking dinner. Dave looked up as he heard his name being called. He looked up, sighed, and says to himself, "Oh no here we go again. It's the same question again." He then cleared his throat and sighed, "Yes Alvin?"

"Dave did I get anything in the mail?" Alvin asked hopefully.

"No Alvin. You didn't." Dave answered. Alvin looked down sadly. "But I do have good news. Your cousins, Christopher and Allie are coming over from New York to stay." Dave smiled and began serving dinner.

Simon and Theodore became excited at the news as they smiled, "Great!"

Alvin, still frowning, sighed, "Super. Let's see what Allie changes Theo and Chris into this time."

Theodore's great suddenly became an, "Oh no! I don't want to be a frog again!" His eyes widened in terror, "Chris and I almost ate a fly!"

Dave smiled, "Come on boys, Allie means well. Yeah she has problems controlling her gift, but she's a good kid."

"Yeah Dave, when she isn't using her gift." Alvin looked at him with his arms crossed and a serious look on his face. Dave shook his head and sighed. "So when are they coming?" Alvin asked.

Dave cleared his throat, "Well Chrissy said that their plain will be arriving tomorrow."

"Arrive? More like she's having the plain drop them off so she can be with her boyfriend." Alvin snapped, "She has been doing this to Allie and Chris ever since they were babies too. She left and didn't come back until she saw Allie draw. Then Allie didn't get money for her drawings, so she dropped them off. Then she came back when she heard her sing. And now she is dumping them off with us again."

"Alvin, come on now. I think you are just over reacting." Dave said trying to defend Chrissy.

"Dave it kills me to say this, but Alvin is right." Simon came to Alvin's side. "Chrissy has done this many times before. It's the same cycle that starts with Allie or Chris becoming good at something and then they refuse to help Chrissy to get money. Then she drops them off here. They then start to get somewhere with their talents and Chrissy finds out and comes back."

"See Dave, this happens all the time!" Alvin yelled.

"Plus, I want to know when Allie is coming so I can be ready and prepared so I don't almost eat a bug again!" Theodore panicked.

Dave looked down in defeat, "Ok. Yeah Chrissy only cares for her boyfriend, herself, and money…. But it's not Chris' or Allie's fault."

"We know Dave." The boys all looked down ashamed of themselves.

"Well get ready for dinner and then ready for bed." Dave said calmly.

"Yes Dave." They all ran in and eat dinner. Then they got ready for bed and hopped into bed.

"Good night boys." Dave said turning off the light.

"Good night Dave." They all replied and drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, high in the Carpathians Mountains, in a secret garden stood a large apple tree in the center of all the dead plants in the garden. All the plants would have just crumbled if you went to pick them. The only living plant was the tree. The apples were as red as blood. They looked good enough to eat. Under the tree a dark figure sat tending the tree. The figure stood under the shadow of the tree. "Sir, the winner of The Spooktacular Adventure Contest is a chipmunk named Alvin Michael Seville." A voice that came from behind the figure said.

The figure grinned showing white fangs and eyes glowing red, "Excellent. Send the congratulations letter now."

"Yes sir, right away, my master." The voice replied. He bowed and went into the castle.

The figure laughed menacingly, fangs extended and his eyes glowing blood red. "Step one complete." said the figure laughed sinisterly, it began to thunder and the red fog surrounded him while his eyes shown through the fog.

The next morning in the Seville house, Dave had just left for work early. Alvin, Simon, and Theodore got up and ate breakfast. Then they packed their lunches, got ready, and headed towards school. On their way to school they met up with Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor. As they walked down the street towards school, Alvin told them the news of the arrival of Allie and Chris. All three of them yelled in a panic, "What!?" Their eyes widened.

Brittany began panicking, "Allie is coming!? Please tell me that this is a joke! Allie turned Chris and Theo into a couple of frogs! Ewe! They both almost ate a fly!"

Theodore looked up, "Don't remind me!" He then began to quiver in discuss.

Jeanette tried to comfort everyone, "Maybe she got better?"

"Jeanette there's no one we know who could help her!" Brittany yelled. Jeanette looked down in defeat because she knew Brittany was right.

When they got to school they followed the same routine and, then, after school they took the same the same path home. After saying good bye to the girl, Alvin, Simon, and Theodore ran home and Alvin checked the mail. "Nada!" he yelled in disappointment and they all headed inside.

As soon as they entered they were greeted by a chipmunk wearing a black flamed sweater the same height and body structure as Theodore, "Hi Alvin, Simon, and Theodore!"

All three yelled in excitement, "Chris!" Then they ran over and gave him a hug.

Theodore smiled, "We missed you, cousin."

Simon giggled, "Wow, you look different."

Chris grinned big and giggled too, "Yeah I know."

Alvin sighed and looked around, "Where's Allie?"

Chris' eyes widened and he giggled nervously, "Well…. She uh…. She's with her friends in your room."

Alvin gasped, "No!" He ran up to their room. He began to yell, "Allie! Don't touch my…. Whoa!" Alvin then paused when he saw Allie and her friend. His jaw dropped, "Allie!?"

Allie, listening to Alvin's radio, rolled her eyes, "Yeah?"

Alvin stood in the door way, shocked, "Allie, you look…. Ohm…. Well…. Different."

Simon and Theodore walked up to check on Alvin. As they walked in Simon began to say, "Alvin, I didn't hear you yell so I…. Whoa!" Simon stopped and a surprised look came on his face. Theodore's eyes widened. Simon and Theodore stood in shock and both say, "Allie?"

Allie sighed with irritation in her voice, "Yes?"

Alvin shook his head snapping himself out of the daze; he then put a serious look on his face, "Don't touch my radio!" He walked over to his radio and Allie, upset.

Allie poked Alvin's cheek stopping him in his tracks. Alvin stood in irritation. Allie grinned, "Who's going to make me?" Allie then giggled, "Oh! Guys, these are my friends, Ren Ling Sang and Vennessa Shade."

Ren and Vennessa waved, "Hello." They then smiled. Ren looked a bit like Jeanette but she had shorter hair black skirt, blue shirt, and a purple flower in her hair. And Vennessa looked like Eleanor but had black hair wearing a black shirt with a red heart pattern on the front over a pure orange dress.

Theodore and Simon were in shock. Allie, Ren, and Vennessa giggled. Allie then snapped her fingers in front of them and they both snapped out of it. "Allie you look different. You're not wearing baggy clothes?" Simon observed her outfit.

Allie's smile faded and then she sighed, "I know I look stupid. You don't have to point it out. My mom threw away all my cool clothes, but I did sew the bat on the shirt. That made it cool." she smiled.

Ren walked over by Allie, "So you three are The Chipmunks and you have your own band?" All three nodded. Ren smiled, "Cool. It's a pleasure meeting you."

Vennessa walked over towards Allie and Ren. She then smiled and giggled, "Nice to meet u guys."

All three looked shocked, "Thanks."

Allie smiled, "Alvin you Ok?

Alvin had his arms crossed and looked upset, "Please don't touch my radio!"

Allie giggles, "Ok, calm down. Come on Ren and Vennessa, let's find something fun."

Ren giggles, "I hear you there." Allie, Ren, and Vennessa left the room.

Theodore stood shocked, "What happened to Allie?"

"She became a girl!" Simon stood wide eyed.

"But Simon wasn't she always a girl?" Theodore asked.

"Well yeah, but she always acted like a boy. Now she looks and acts like a girl." Simon explained.

"Just because she's wearing girl clothes, it doesn't mean she has become different." Alvin snapped, "Watch. Everyone at school will still bully her and we'll be defending her again."

Simon looks down, "Sadly yeah."

Alvin smiled, "Just wait and I know that's what is going to happen."

Chapter 2 (Scene 2)

Three days past and the Chipmunks, Chipettes, Chris, Vessessa, Ren, and Allie walked to school. They went to their classes and then, after school, they walked home. After saying bye to the Chipettes, the Chipmunks, Chris, Vennessa, Ren, and Allie walked home. As soon as they got home Alvin ran over to the mail box, "I'll check the mail!" he then looks in, "Ugh! There's nothing in here again."

Dave yelled, "Alvin I have something for you."

Alvin ran over, "Yes it's here!"

Theodore smiled, "Did you win?"

Simon grabs the letter as Alvin opens the box. Simon then reads out loud, "Dear Lucky Winner, You have won an all-expense paid trip to Count Russell Vladislaus Dragulia's castle in Transylvania. There will be free food, a guided tour of the history of the castle, and the winner will be able to miss school and still pass. Winner can have as many people as he or she wishes, but no adults. Count Russell Vladislaus Dragulia doesn't want fun spoilers. Sincerely yours. Damian."

Alvin hugged Simon and Theodore, "Yay! We won!"

Simon and Theodore cheered, "Yay! We are going to Transylvania!" Chris, Vennessa, Ren, and Allie came running in.

Chris looked at Alvin, Simon, and Theodore, "What's going on guys?"

Ren looks up at them and asked, "Yeah guys, what's going on?"

"We are going to Transylvania!" Alvin yelled out in excitement.

"We are!?" Vennessa smiled big and her eyes big with anticipation.

"Really, I always wanted to go to Transylvania!" Allie said in excitement.

"We leave in the morning!" Alvin jumped up and down and they all cheered.

"Well Alvin who are you going to be bringing?" Dave asked.

"I'm going to bring Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Chris, Vennessa, Ren, Allie, Theodore, Simon, and I." Alvin yells in excitement.

Dave laughed, "Ok Alvin, if you are leaving tomorrow you better start packing. Then right to bed. Oh and don't forget to tell the girls."

"I won't!" Alvin ran to the phone, called Brittany, and told her to have her and her sisters to start packing. They were going to Transylvania. All began packing. After they were threw packing they all got ready for bed.

Meanwhile, back in Transylvania the moon was out and full. A young villager was walking in the night bringing milk to the people in town. The boy was running to get home after his deliveries, but he was running late. He gulped and slowly walked through the street. He then heard a crackling noise. The wind began to pick up and the wolves howled in the distance. He looked around him and saw a dark figure, red eyes, and white fangs in front of him. The figure grabs him by the scruff of the shirt. Then out of nowhere the boy let out a scream as he looked into the creature's eyes. And everyone in the town heard the scream and some say they saw a black figure grabbing the boy. That morning they found the body of the boy drained of his blood.

Chapter 3 (Scene 3)

The next morning Dave got breakfast made earlier than usual. Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Chris, Vennessa, Ren, and Allie woke up and ate breakfast. After breakfast they rushed to get ready. Then they got into the car and picked up the girls. And finally, they rushed to the airport.

"Hurry up guys! We can't miss our plane!" Alvin yelled looking behind him at the others.

"Good thing we have first class tickets." Theodore said happily.

"And why's that?" Simon gave Theodore an 'I know what you're going to say' look.

Theodore didn't notice Simon's look he says, "Because we get to eat good food." He then licked his lips.

"Come on!" Alvin yelled back and they all ran and made it to the plane. The flight attendant showed all nine of them to the first class section.

"Wow!" All of them looked around the section surprised and amazed.

"Welcome to European Airlines. We are about to departure. Will you please take a seat and buckle up. We are ready to take off." the captain announced. Everyone buckled up and the plane lifted into the sky. When they were safely in the air the captain announced, "Ok everyone you are free to move around."

Theodore and Eleanor began ordering food. Chris ordered food and played video games with Alvin. Simon, Jeanette, and Ren began reading. Brittany started watching her favorite show Alvie's Angels. This was her favorite show because she was the star. Vennessa also joined Brittany while she ate her sandwich. And Allie sat alone staring out the window.

Hours past all fell asleep but Allie. She stayed up and thought to herself. She began to think of her life and wondered why she was so different and why her mother wanted nothing to do with her or Chris. Allie held back her feeling to cry and takes a deep breath in. Then she started thinking of the death of their older cousin, but she still bottled up her emotions. After about an hour of thinking, she finally fell asleep.

The plane ride took three days. For those three days they did the same things. Theodore and Eleanor ordered and ate something new each day. So did Chris while he played different video games with Alvin. Simon, Jeanette, and Ren read a new book each day. And Brittany, along with Vennessa eating her food, watched every episode of Alvie's Angels.

Allie did something different each day. The first day she stared out the window and thought to herself. The second day she read her spell book and wrote down song lyrics. And the third day she drew pictures and listened to music. But every night she would think of her life wishing it would change. And every night she bottled up her emotions.

The plane finally arrived over Transylvania. "Attention passengers. We are about to land. Will everyone please take their seats and buckle up. We are now about to land." The captain announced.

"Hooray!" They all cheered. They got in their seats and quickly buckled up.

"I've always wanted to come here!" Allie said happily.

"Why?" Eleanor asked.

"Transylvania is the place of mystery, magic, and monsters." Allie smiled.

Theodore's eyes widened, "Monsters!?" Theodore, Eleanor, Vennessa shook in fear.

"Awesome!" Alvin yelled, "I can't wait to see one!"

Chris yelled, "Monsters?! Cool!"

Simon rolled his eyes, "Oh brother."

Jeanette fixed her glasses on her face. "They're not real."

Ren took off her glasses and cleaned them, "Jeanette and Simon are right. They don't exist." She then finished cleaning her glasses and put them back on. Vennessa then nodded.

"Come on guys just because you haven't seen a monster it doesn't mean they're fake." Allie smiled, "Besides... I think they're misunderstood."

"You are nuts!" Brittany snapped, "They are evil! And even if they did exist they'd eat you!"

"She's right Allie." Simon adjusted his glasses.

"But..." Allie started, but the others glared at her like she was nuts. She then stopped and crossed her arms, "Fine."

The plane shook as it landed. "Thank you for choosing European Airlines. Thank you for riding everyone. Enjoy your visit to Transylvania." The captain announced as everyone exited the plane.

Alvin reached into his bag grabs the instructions, "It says that we should be meeting up and driven to Count Russell Vladislaus Dragulia's castle by one of his servants." All began searching for the servant.

Allie then spotted a scary looking guy. He was a chipmunk like them, but he was very pale looking. He had black hair and around his eyes looked like he was wearing eye liner. He wore all black with white on the chest area and a cape. He held a sign that read, "Seville Family and Guests."

"Hey guys. Guys look over there!" All looked at Allie, "There's our ride I think."

"Well what are we waiting for?!" Alvin asked.

"Come on!" Simon said excitedly. All of them ran to the guy.

"Are you the Seville Family?" The guy asked politely.

"Yes. I'm Alvin. These are my brothers, Simon and Theodore. And these are my friends, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Vennessa, and Ren. And these two are my cousins; Chris and Allie." Alvin introduced everyone.

All of the others smiled nervously at the man, "Hello."

"Hello sir. And who might you be?" Allie curtsies to the guy. Everyone stared at her a bit confused.

The guy grins and takes Allie's paw and kissed it, "The name's Damian. I am the servant of Count Russell Vladislaus Dragulia." Allie stood a bit shocked that he had kissed her paw. "Right this way. The Master is expecting you." Damian smiled. The Chipmunks, Chipettes, Chris, Vennessa, Ren, and Allie followed Damian to a stage coach. Damian opened the door as all of them get in. Damian then helped each of the girls in the coach. After everyone was in, Damian gets in himself and closed the door. "Driver, take us to the Master's. His guests are ready." Damian opened a small peek hole.

"Yes Sir Damian." The driver grinned creepily. He snickered and drove them away from the airport.

Chapter 4 (Scene 4)

The driver drove out of town into the woods where the Carpathian Mountains were. The air began getting chilly as the wind blew. The day sky turned to night. Fog closed in as the driver continues driving deeper into the woods. Howling deep in the woods meant that there were wolves deep in the forest, but their howling made it sound like they were coming closer. The road began to get bumpy as they continued moving towards the castle.

"I... I'm scared!" Theodore shook in fear and hugged Simon.

Eleanor hugged Jeanette shaking, "I... I'm scared too."

"Don't worry Theo everything will be fine." Simon smiled and hugged Theodore to try and comfort him.

Jeanette stroked Eleanor's hair and smiled, "Simon is right Ellie. Everything's alright."

"Wolves won't get us. They are more afraid of us then we are of them." Ren added to try to help comfort Theodore and Eleanor.

Chris yawned, "How much longer? I'm tired."

Vennessa nodded with droopy eye lids, "Me too."

Damian grinned, "About an hour. And Miss Ren wolves around here are not that way." After he said that they all stared in fear.

"I can't wait to meet the Count!" Brittany said trying to switch the subject, "Counts are almost like kings! I bet he's cute!"

"Brittany he's probably like all the other men. Dates the prettiest girls and gets what he wants. Then he leaves to the next girl." Allie sighs and looked out the window.

"Humph!" Brittany snapped, "You have issues. Anyways, what's Count Russell Vladislaus Dragulia like?"

Damian smiled, "Well he's much different than all of you; let's leave it at that so you can meet him yourself."

"Are we there yet?" Chris yawned again.

"Whoa!" Yelled the driver and the coach came to a stop.

"Why yes we are." Damian grins and opened the stagecoach door. The boys and girls all get out after Damian. "Wait here while I tell the Master you're here." Damian goes into the castle. The castle was huge. It looked like a creepy mansion. The walls were made of stone and the doors were wood and all the doors had metal door handles. The handles looked like rings. And there was a knocker that looked like a wolf and over the door was a stone carved like a vampire bat. The boys and girls were amazed, but a little freaked out. Suddenly, they could hear a violin playing from inside the castle. The music sounded like it was getting louder as were the wolves. The moon was full and looked larger than usual. Bats flew across the sky. The boys and girls all looked a little bit frightened. The violin suddenly stopped and the door creaked open. Damian walked out first and smiled, "The Master." Then a chipmunk wearing all black from head to toe, except for the purple chest piece on his shirt and the red in the inside of his cape, walked out of the big wooden castle doors. He was wearing a ring on his finger, a gold necklace with a red ruby around his neck, and glasses like Simon's. He had black hair that was short. His skin was pale with black around his eyes. He had dark blue eyes. His lips stained blood red.

"Welcome. Which one of you is the lucky winner?" The chipmunk asked.

"Me! I'm Alvin. These are my brothers, Simon and Theodore. These are my friends, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Vennessa, and Ren. And these are my cousins, Chris and Allie." Alvin smiled.

"Hi." All, except for Brittany and Allie, said. Allie didn't say a word.

"Hello I'm Brittany! You are cute!" Brittany smiled, blushed, and giggled.

"Count Russell Vladislaus Dragulia." Russell smiled and kissed Brittany's paw. He then led her into the castle. All of them looked around and their eyes widened, "This was my father's castle and has it been in my family for many centuries. But sadly I'm the last of my family."

Simon's eyes widened, "That's awful!"

"Yes, but I have my home." Russell said proudly.

Brittany looked around, "It's kind of creepy."

Allie began spinning around and dancing, "It's not creepy. I think it's beautiful! Plus, you just don't understand the structure."

Russell's eyes widened when he saw Allie and said quietly, "Carmilla?"

"Only you would because it's like you." Brittany insulted Allie.

"Hey!" Allie snapped, "Just because I'm different it doesn't make me creepy!"

"Please you turned Theo and Chris into frogs! If that's not creepy then I don't know what is?" Brittany snapped back.

"Will you drop it? It was an accident!" Allie yelled.

"Wow you can yell at me fine, but at school you walk away and hide." Brittany argued and everyone began giggling.

"I don't hide!" Allie snapped.

"Enough! I will not have any disrespect here!" Russell growled.

"That means you Allie." Brittany giggled and the others laughed.

"That's it! I'm leaving!" Allie walked towards the door. Everyone else was still laughing.

"I said ENOUGH!" Russell pushed Brittany out of the way into Alvin. Russell's eyes turned fire red.

"Hey!" Brittany yelled, "How rude!" All looked over shocked at what Russell did.

"Wait!" Russell grabs Allie's paw, "Please don't go." His eyes turned purple as he held her paw in his.

"I'm sorry. I can't." Allie tried pulling away.

"Please stay. You are welcome here anytime." Russell smiled kindly to Allie. She stood shocked. "Please don't go." he begged. The others looked confused, but Brittany stared angrily.

She blushed and sighed, "Ok." Russell led her back in.

Russell smiled, "What's your name Miss?"

"My name is Allie, but my full name Alexandra Marie Seville." She looked down ashamed, "I don't like my name."

"A name as beautiful as that, I wouldn't want to miss a single syllable." Russell bows and kissed her paw.

She smiled and blushed. Trying not to make eye contact she looked down, "Thank you."

He lifted her chin, "Look up. Let me see your beautiful eyes." Their eyes met. Allie started smiling and blushing more.

"Hey! What about me?" Brittany snapped, "I'm the pretty one! Not her!"

"I'm sorry, but I don't think you're the pretty one here." Russell growled. Allie then looked away again. He smiled and lifted her chin up and both blushed.

Brittany narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, "Well are you going to give us a tour or what? Alvin won and this contest and the contest rules clearly state that we are supposed to get a tour."

"I don't have to show my home to you if I don't want to Miss Brittany." Russell said still looking at Allie and they both were still smiling.

"Fine, I don't want to see it anyways." Brittany snapped. The others looked at her, and then they looked at Russell. And then back at Brittany with their eyes wide and mouths open. She then turned her back and crossed her arms, "Can we at least be shown the way to our rooms?"

Russell turned to The Chipmunks, Chipettes, Chris, Vennessa, and Ren, "Damian will take you to your rooms."

Damian bowed and grabs their bags, "Yes sir. Follow me to your rooms." They all follow him up to their rooms.

Allie started to follow them, but Russell grabs her paw, "Wait! I mean wait. I would love if you would join me for a walk around my castle." He then bowed.

Allie stood dumbfounded and shocked, "Me?"

He nodded and smiled, "Yes I mean you my dear."

She smiled and curtsies, "I'd be honored Count Russell Vladislaus Dragulia."

Brittany stopped and snapped, "What!? What about us!? Alvin won this! Not her!"

Russell takes Allie's paw gently, "You coming Miss Allie?" She nodded and follows him without saying a word. They all stared in shock, but Brittany stood angrily with her arms crossed.

Damian bowed, "I'll take you all to your room." He then leads them to the rooms. Russell and Allie then left the group.

Chapter 5 (Scene 5)

Russell and Allie were now alone. Russell began giving Allie a tour of the castle. The castle halls were dark and dreary. The windows were covered with red velvet curtains that were closed causing the hall to be darker. And all that lit the halls were candles that were very dim. Russell smiled and began to speak. "This castle has been in my family for centuries. It was built by the most famous count in Transylvania. Count Dragulia."

Allie looked around astonished by the architectures of the castle, but then she turned around. She then looked towards Russell shocked and surprised with her eyes wide open, "Count Dracula?"

Russell smiled, "You Americans don't really say the name right do you?"

"Sorry. I don't speak Romanian that well." Allie looked down a bit embarrassed.

Russell giggled, "It's not a problem Miss Allie. It's pronounced Dragulia. Try."

She then smiled and tried again, "Dragulia." He smiled and nodded as he smiled back.

"Anyway," Russell then got back with the tour, "Yes." He turned his back and walked towards a portrait of Count Dragulia. "He was the best of our family. He built this castle."

Allie looked at him shocked with her eyes widened, "Really? He built this castle? He had a great taste in architecture." She smiled. "It's beautiful here."

Russell smiled and took Allie's paw, "Miss Allie I want to show you something. Follow me." He led her to his courtiers and opened up an old chest. He then takes out a purple ball gown. Russell smiled, "Here Miss Allie try this on."

Allie then smiled and giggled, "You can just call me Allie." She then looked at the gown with a worried expression.

Russell's smile faded, "What's wrong?"

She looked at the gown then at herself, "I... I... I don't really wear dresses and I don't look good in them either." Tears filled her eyes as she looked down.

He lifted her chin up and smiled at her, "Who says?"

She looks up with tears in her eyes and answered, "Well all the kids where I live say that."

Russell yelled angrily, "What!? Why would anyone make fun of a beautiful girl, like you?" He paused. "I mean..."

She then smiled and blushed, "You think I'm beautiful?"

He smiled and blushed as he nodded, "I... Ah? I... Ah? I do."

She blushed and giggled, "Thanks Count Russell Vladislaus Dragulia."

He smiled and bowed, "No thanks needed Allie. And you can just call me Russell."

"Oh, ok Russell." She smiled and curtsies.

"So go head, try it on." Russell smiled and blushed as he handed her the purple ball gown.

Allie goes to take the gown and smiled, "Ok." As she went to grab it their paws touched. She let go and pulled away. Then she looked away giggling and blushing as she apologized, "Oops! I... I'm so sorry."

Russell started blushing and giggling as well, "No need to apologize." He then handed her the gown, "So go head try it on. I bet you'll look lovely."

Allie then took the gown and smiled, "Ok." She then goes over to Russell's walk-in closet to change. She then went in and closed the door. Russell then smiled and sighs as he waited for her to finish.

Meanwhile, Damian guides The Chipmunks, Chipettes, Ren, Vennessa, and Chris to their rooms. "Boys, you go into the left door and girls, you into the right door." He then opened their doors. He then bows and smiled, "Sleep well sirs and madams." He then took his leave. They all entered their rooms.

Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Vennessa, and Ren entered the room. Inside the room it was dark and gloomy. The walls were stone and it had a hard wood floor. The curtains and bed covers were a burgundy red velvet material. There were six beds lined up side by side pushed up against the wall. And in the back of the room there was a fireplace. All of them looked around the room.

Jeanette gulped, "This place is... Ah? Well... Ah? Nice."

Eleanor hugged Jeanette quivering in fear, "This room is c…. creepy."

Ren looked around the room, "Nice? This is more of a room in a haunted house." Vennessa hid behind Ren shaking as she nodded to agree with Ren.

Jeanette smiled and giggled nervously a bit crept out by Ren's comment, "I was just trying to make this place less creepy than it really is." Ren rolled her eyes.

Brittany stormed in and began pacing back and forth around the room, "How could Count Russell Vladislaus Dragulia possibly like Allie? Better question! How can he not like me!? Allie isn't even pretty like me! If you ask me Count Russell Vladislaus Dragulia has lost it!" Ren, Vennessa, Jeanette, and Eleanor stood staring at her shocked. "What?" Brittany glared at them angrily.

Jeanette cleared her throat as she took a step towards her hot tempered sister, "Britt, don't you think you are over reacting just a bit too much?"

Brittany snapped, "No I'm not over reacting!"

Ren then tried to calm her down, "Britt chill out."

"Chill out!? Chill out!? I will not chill out!" Brittany snapped, "That's it! Count Russell Vladislaus Dragulia is going to hear it from me!" She stormed towards the door and opened it.

"Brittany, wait! Where're you going?" Jeanette asked as the others just stared at Brittany.

Brittany was halfway in the room, "To talk to Count Russell Vladislaus Dragulia!" She then slammed the door behind her.

"Brittany, wait!" They yelled trying to stop her, but before they could grab her it was too late. She was already out of the room. They all watched her storm down the hall as they stood in the doorway.

Eleanor looked up at Jeanette, Vennessa, and Ren, "I hope she knows what she's doing."

"Same here Eleanor." Jeanette put her paw on Eleanor's shoulder. Ren and Vennessa nodded. And they all stared down the hallway worried.

Meanwhile Russell stood waiting for Allie. He took a deep in hale and then exhaled as the walk-in closet began to open. Then Allie walked out in the purple gown. She came out looking down holding her paws a bit nervous and tensed, "How do I look?" She then looked up smiling and blushing like she was embarrassed.

Russell stood amazed and his jaw dropped, "You look so... So..."

Allie looked down at the gown, feeling bad about herself, "I know. I look awfully weird."

Russell suddenly snapped out of his daze and shook his head, "No wait! I mean... No you don't. I was going to say that you look so beautiful and so exquisite." He then blushed.

Then Allie smiled and blushed. She then giggled as she curtsied, "Why thank you Russell."

Russell took her paw in his, "Allie I want to show you something."

Allie's and Russell's eyes met and began blushing more. She smiled, "Show me what?"

He smiled and held her paw and led her out of his courtiers, "You'll see. Close your eyes." He then led her down the hall.

She looked at him surprised and confused, "Oh? Ok?" She covered her eyes and he led her down the hall.

"Ok. Now you may open your eyes" He smiled and used his power to open the curtains and light up the candles before she saw him. She then opened her eyes. Amazement came to her face. "Welcome to the ball room." Russell smiled.

Allie looked around in amazement, "This place is beautiful!" She began dancing around the room and laughed in joy having fun, "I feel like a princess."

Russell watched her and smiled, "You look lovely."

Allie then stopped and looked at him, "I do?"

He then nodded and blushed, "Yes you do. May I have this dance?" He bowed and smiled to her.

"I'm not that good at slow dancing." Allie giggled. "I might step on your foot."

"Don't worry it's not that hard. I'll show you." Russell smiled.

"Then I'd be honored." Allie smiled and curtsied. Russell put his arms around her waist and put her paw on his shoulder. He held her other paw in his as he pulled her close. Then they began dancing around the room. They both laughed as they had fun. Meanwhile, down the hall Brittany heard them and walked towards the ballroom. When Brittany reached the ballroom she saw them dancing. Her eyes narrowed in anger, but she stayed quite watching. Allie and Russell finally stopped. Allie smiled and giggled, "That was so much fun."

Russell smiled, "Yeah it was."

Allie then hugged Russell then smiled and giggled, "Thanks for teaching me to dance."

Russell suddenly saw her neck. His eyes changed red and he leaned towards her neck. Then he answered, "It was no problem." His fangs grew and he leaned closer, but was suddenly snapped out of it by Brittany barging in. His eyes then turned back to blue. Then Allie and Russell pulled away from each other.

"Allie?" Brittany yelled. Both Russell and Allie looked over at her.

Allie then looked at her, "Britt what are you doing here?"

Brittany crossed her arms and glared at her, "Looking for you. And what are you wearing? You look ridiculous!" Allie looked down and held back her tears.

Russell's face twisted in rage, but he held back from attacking. He began to yell, "Miss Brittany it is you who looks ridiculous. Not Allie." Allie then looked up surprised. "Allie is a beautiful young lady and a sweet girl! You are just jealous you aren't in the spotlight!" Russell put his arm around Allie and she then smiled and blushed. Both Allie and Brittany were shocked at his outburst.

"What?" Brittany bursts out and yelled, "Are you kidding!? Me jealous of her!? Please, she's not as pretty as me! In America this is very fashionable!"

Russell growled and rolled his eyes, "Miss Brittany I don't see any beauty within you at all!" Brittany stood shocked and upset at Russell for his comment. "Here in my home land what Allie is wearing is what you call fashionable! Come Allie shall we continue our tour? There's much more to see." Allie stood shock and began blushing. Russell held out his arm and around Allie's waist. "Right this way Allie." He smiled and led her out of the ballroom.

Allie smiled and followed Russell out of the ballroom. Russell then, held out his arm and Allie held on and giggled, "Lead the way Russell." She smiled and leaned on Russell's shoulder.

Brittany then snapped, "Well this place needs to get with the time! It's not the 1800s or 1900s anymore! It's 2014!" Brittany was now alone. She then began talking to herself, "This trip stinks! Allie isn't even that pretty! Count Russell is so nuts! What does Count Russell see in her? I am the pretty one. I was in magazines and I got awards for my looks. Not Allie. I would also look better in a dress like that. Well the color would be better if it was pink, but…." She was then surprised when she heard a voice.

"Miss Brittany, are you ok? You seemed troubled." Damian came out from the shadows.

She turned around quickly, and gasped. When she saw that it was Damian she sighed in relief. "Damian you scared me. What's up?"

Damian raised an eye brow confused at Brittany's speech, "What's up?"

Brittany looked at Damian like he was from a different planet, "Yeah. It means 'what are you doing?' You know."

Damian then nodded, "Oh. Well of course. Anyways, I'm sorry Miss Brittany. I didn't mean to startle you." Damian apologized. "I couldn't help, but I over hear you talking to yourself I was just heading to my room. Is there something bothering you?" Damian grinned suspiciously.

Brittany looked away not noticing and crossed her arms across her chest, "I don't think you can help me."

"I'm sure I could help. Go head tell me what is troubling you…. Oh wait…. Let me guess it's my master and the girl named Allie. Am I right?" Damian smirked deviously.

"How did you know?" She asked but then giggled, "Wait! That's right. You must have heard me. You said you heard me talking to myself. Anyways how can you help me with that problem? Allie would have to be gone to help me."

Damian grinned, "I think I can help you with that Miss Brittany."

"You'll really help me? Yay! Wait!" Brittany looked over at Damian with a little suspicion, "What's the catch?"

Damian smiled deviously, "Well to begin with Count Russell wants to go to America. So we'll be joining you and your family."

Brittany looked at Damian like he lost his mind, "Why can't you go yourselves? Why do you need us?"

Damian turned his back away from her and grinned and his fangs showed, "I'm glad you asked." He then turned to her and began circling around Brittany grinning. "Tell me my dear, do you believe in vampires?"

Brittany burst out laughing, "Vampires? Good one Damian! Really funny! There are no such things as vampires! You kind of sound like Alvin and Allie!"

Damian grinned, "Oh really?" Damian's eyes turned red and his fangs grew, and all the doors slammed shut and locked.

Brittany shrieked and jumped as she watched the doors slam and lock shut themselves. She gasped, "What? How did you….?" Her eyes widened when Damian grinned and his fangs shown. "You're a... A..."

Damian walked towards her and grinned, "A vampire? Yes my dear, I most certainly am."

Brittany backed up, but suddenly stopped. Stricken with fear she shook in horror, "Please don't eat me! I'll do anything!" She fell to her knees and pleaded for her life. She held both of her paws like she was praying.

Damian smiled, "Anything?"

She nodded fast as her eyes filled up with tears, "Yes! Anything! Just please don't eat me!"

Damian smirked, "Good. First off, you will not mention this to a single soul. Second, when you all leave, you'll talk your friends into allowing Count Dragulia and I to join you on your trip back to the free land. And then I'll help you with your problem. Do we have a deal?"

Brittany looked up shocked, "R... Really, you will?" Damian smiled and nodded without saying a word. "How... How can I trust you?" Brittany asked.

Damian looked at Brittany, "That hurt Miss Brittany. That hurt. I'm a man of my word madam. And I give you my word." He then claws an "X" over his heart, "I cross my un-beating heart."

Brittany gulped and shook in complete horror, "W... What if I refuse?"

Damian grinned and leaned towards Brittany, "Then I'll kill you."

Brittany's eyes widened and she gulped, "I... I... I'm in."

Damian smiled and his fangs shown as he turned away, "Good." He began to walk away.

Brittany slowly stood up, "Um? Damian?"

Damian stopped and turned, "What?"

Brittany gulped and asked, "But how are you and Count Russell going to get there? We took a plane, and since you and the Count are vampires you'll burn when the sun shines through the window. How else would we get there?"

Damian laughed, "We won't be taking a plain my dear."

Brittany looked at Damian like he lost his mind, "What?"

"We'll be taking a ship madam." Damian smiled at Brittany.

Brittany looked at Damian confused, "But we only have plane tickets?"

Damian grinned and chuckled, "That's where you come in my dear." Brittany just stared at Damian dumbfounded. Damian cleared his throat and grinned, "Here's the plan. You'll take them and dispose of the tickets. Then that is when I offer to get a ship to take you guys home."

"By the way is it a cruise ship?" She smiled nervously.

"No. I'm talking about a cargo ship. The Count needs to get 50 of his coffins to the 50 locations there. And Alvin's house happens to be near one of the stops. So he was the lucky so called 'contestant' winner." Damian chuckled evilly.

Brittany's eyes widened and she snapped, "What!? No way! Those are class tickets! Forget it!" She started to storm off, was stopped by two other vampires blocked her way. She then stopped right in front of them. They were wearing like black castle guard outfits. Brittany's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

Damian came up behind her and smiled as he grabbed her shoulder. Then leaned towards her ear, "Are you in now?"

She then gulped and turned back. She giggled nervously, "I... I... I'm in. "Ok. I'm in. So when do you plan on me get the tickets?"

Damian smiled, "Tonight. When you get back to your room you'll be able to sneak in Alvin's room. I know you will."

Brittany nodded and said in fear, "O... O... Ok." She gulped then slowly backed away. The doors unlocked and Brittany backed up towards the door and opened it.

Damian grinned with his fangs showing, "If you tell anyone of what was said my dear, I'll have my friends here kill your little family and your little friends. If you bail on me, I'll kill you. Got it?" Brittany nodded in horror. Damian smiled and giggled evilly. Damian growled, "You mess up or tell anyone what you have seen I'll have your neck. And you'll feel my breath on that pretty throat of yours. Got it?" Brittany nodded and gulped. "Good. Now you may go." Damian unlocked the doors and they opened by themselves. Without saying another word, Brittany dashed to the room. Damian smiled and grinned maniacally, "Step 2 complete." Brittany ran to the guest bedroom gasping in horror.

Chapter 6 (Scene 6)

Back at the room Jeanette was worrying about Brittany. Eleanor, Vennessa, and Ren watched her pace around the room. Both tried to calm her down, but it didn't help. "What if she's lost or got hurt?"

Ren was sitting on her bed. She smiled, "Jeanette I'm sure Brittany is fine. She can handle anything. She is tough."

Jeanette smiled back, "You are right Ren. Brittany is tough."

Eleanor smiled, "I'm glad we met you, Ren and Vennessa. You two have been a big help keeping me calm when I was afraid and now with Jeanette worrying. Thanks."

Ren nodded, "No problem Ellie."

"You are welcome Ellie." Vennessa smiled and giggled.

Jeanette giggled and took a seat on her bed, "No problem? It's a big deal. If you guys weren't here and I was doing this Ellie wouldn't know what to do and I'd be a nervous wreck." All four began laughing, when suddenly they heard the door handle. Brittany opened the door quickly and slammed it shut. She leaned against the door with panic and fear on her face. She was panting in horror. Jeanette looked at Brittany and ran to her side, "Brittan, are you ok? You look like you saw a ghost?"

Brittany leaned against the door and slumped to the floor panting. She gulped and put on a fake smile. She then giggled nervously, "Oh. No, I'm fine. I just thought I saw a rat or something." She then looked up at the others and smiled nervously.

They all stared at her confused. Ren then cleared her throat, "Oh Ok? So anyways, Brittany did you find Allie?"

Suddenly Brittany's expression changed to anger, "Yes! She was with Count Russell Vladislaus Dragulia. And the Count said I have no fashion taste! And he said Allie was prettier than me! Do you believe that? It's not true! Please tell me what does he see in her? What does she have that I don't?"

Eleanor, Jeanette, Vennessa, and Ren looked at each other, "Uh? Ah? Well..."

"Tell me now! I want to know!" Brittany demanded. Jeanette adjusted her glasses and said nothing. Eleanor began to whistle to avoid the question.

"Well to be quite honest you are a bit too stuck up, snooty, bossy, and you kind of act like you are better than everyone. Allie isn't any of those and she doesn't think she is better than everyone." Ren said also adjusting her glasses.

"What? I am not a stuck up. And I'm not snooty or bossy! And I can't help that I'm pretty!" Brittany yelled. They all backed up a little shocked.

"Brittany calm down please. It's not the end of the world. So one person doesn't think you are pretty. You still have a majority." Ren tried to chill out Brittany. Then they were interrupted with a knock on the door. Jeanette then ran to the door and opened it and there was the boy standing there. Alvin was carrying his big book Monster Book of Monster Facts.

"What's up?" Eleanor asked.

Theodore answered in a shaky voice, "N... N... Nothing much, Alvin told us that he had news to tell everyone."

Jeanette looked at the boys in suspicion, "What's wrong with you four guys?"

Brittany then asked rudely, "What do you guys want? You scared?" Brittany grinned.

Then Theodore and Chris nodded quickly and answered, "Yes!" Their eyes widened.

Alvin glared at Theodore and Chris, then back at Brittany, "No we're not scared! We're just checking up on you girls!"

The others rolled their eyes and sighed, "Oh brother." Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Vennessa, and Ren sat on the beds. Chris and Theodore sat on the trunk that was at the foot of the bed Eleanor was sitting on. And Simon leaned against the wall.

"What?" Alvin snapped, "We aren't scared!"

Simon answered, "Anyways the reason we are here is because…. Well, like Theo said, Alvin wanted to have a meeting of news he found. He just told us to meet here."

"Ok Alvin, what's the news?" Brittany rolled her eyes.

Alvin looked outside down the halls to make sure no one was coming. He then shut the door and turned to the others, "Has anyone noticed how the Count was acting and how he looks?" Everyone nodded. "Well I know what the Count really is!" Alvin opened his book. "He is a monster! But no ordinary monster! He is the king of monsters!" All looked at him like he was nuts.

Vennessa looked at Alvin with a worried expression on her face. She then asked in a shaky voice, "What is the king of the monsters Alvin?

"They call it the blood demon, the creature of all things evil, the nosferatu." Alvin began in an eerie voice.

Theodore scratched his head and looked at Alvin dumbfounded, "Uh…. Alvin…. What does that mean?" Everyone turned to Theodore. "What? I don't know what that word means?"

Alvin turned off the light and stood on the empty bed and shined the flashlight under his chin causing his face to look gruesome as the light formed on his face. Then, yet again, he said in his eerie voice, "A vampire!" Just then the sky lit up with lightning and the thunder clashed causing everyone to jump.

"Sure." Brittany giggled and smiled nervously, "Anyway... Alvin where's the plane tickets hidden? You don't want them to get lost." All of the others stared at Brittany like she was nuts. Brittany looked at all of them and gulped, "What? I'm just trying to help so they don't get lost.

"Ah? The tickets are in my backpack." Alvin answered, "Britt, are you Ok?"

Brittany laughed timidly, "Yeah I just don't want you losing them Alvin." Alvin then gave her a dirty look. Brittany advanced slowly over to the door and opened it.

"Where are you going?" Jeanette asked her. The others stared at her a bit baffled at Brittany's behavior.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to find the bathroom." She then left the room and the others stood in a daze.

Alvin turned to Jeanette and Eleanor, "What's gotten into her?" They both looked at Alvin and shrugged their shoulders baffled of Brittany's actions.

Meanwhile Brittany dashed into the boys' room. "This must be the opportunity Damian was talking about. Ok where are the tickets? Alvin said the tickets are in his backpack." She looked around the room and spots Alvin's bag, "BINGO!" She then ran over to it and began to search for the tickets. "Come on. Where are they?" She took everything out then searched more. She searched every pocket in Alvin's bag until; at last she had found them. "I found them! Yes!" She put them on a table and started to clean up. After she finished she grabbed the tickets and booked it out of the room and dashed down the hall to find Damian.

Meanwhile back in the girls' room Alvin was still going on. "Really? A vampire?" Simon asked as he sighed in frustration.

"The Count is no other than a vampire! Yes! The undead! It says in my book." Alvin began to read the Monster Book, "It is said that blood is thicker than water. It is what defines us, binds us, and curses us. For some blood means a life of wealth and privilege, for others a life of servitude."

All of them sighed. Simon then rolled his eye, "Alvin what's that supposed to prove?"

"Well Count Russell said his last name was Dracula." Alvin answered.

"So?" Simon glared at Alvin with irritation.

"So! The Count! Count Dracula! The king of monsters and the blood drinking demon! Count Russell is blood related to the Count! Well hello!" Alvin yelled trying to prove his point.

"Alvin there's no such things as vampires." Jeanette replied to Alvin's statement.

"You all said werewolves weren't real, but Mr. Talbot turned out to be one." Alvin argued back.

Simon tried to defend his answer with logic, "Ok you were right one time, but vampires, Alvin? Come on? Who heard of someone who is dead and comes back only at night to drink blood? It's not possible."

Alvin yelled, "I'm telling you he is a vampire. Did you see his eyes when he got mad at Brittany?" Everyone shook their heads no. He then snapped, "Well I did! And they turned red. Even his clothing gives him away. Pale skin and black around his eyes and not to mention his demonic growl. If that don't scream vampire then I don't know what does?"

While Alvin was going on about monsters, Brittany slowly roamed down the hall looking for Damian. The hallways were dark and it seemed like she was being stalked. She gulped as she continued, but suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. Brittany gasped as she turned around, "Damian it's you." She then sighed, "You scared me."

Damian bowed and apologized, "I'm dearly sorry Miss Brittany I didn't mean to startle you." He then looked up and smiled, "Did you get the tickets?"

Brittany then reached into her legwarmers and handed Damian the tickets, "Here they are, but we have one little problem. We can't just stay for one night..."

Damian glared at her, "Why not?"

Brittany trembled in fear, "Well Alvin will think something's up. So we have to wait for maybe about a week or so?" She then smiled nervously.

Damian wasn't fond of her idea, but he then put on a fake gracious look on his face to make it look like her plan was a good idea, "Very good thinking Miss Brittany."

Brittany looked up surprised, "Really?"

Damian nodded, "It shall be." He then bowed.

Brittany looked up delightedly, "Thanks. Oh. And what about helping me with my problem? How can you help me?"

Damian turned to walk away. With his back turned he grinned menacingly, "Don't worry I'll be sure to help you with your problem. Now you might want to go back to your room. It's dangerous strolling through the castle at night. Good night Miss Brittany." He then vanished into the dark. Brittany gulped and heaving Damian's warning she dashed back to the room where Alvin was still arguing with Simon over his accusations about Russell being a vampire.

"Alvin, can you go three weeks without accusing someone of being a monster?" Simon face pawed.

"Yeah I can, but they have to give me a reason not to suspect them as being a monster. Most of the people we know act like monsters." Alvin replied. Simon sighed with irritation in his groan. Just then Brittany came in and everyone glanced over at her.

"Britt you find the bathroom alright?" Theodore asked.

She nodded and lied, "Yeah, but it needs a makeover."

Alvin rolled his eyes, "Only you would say that." Brittany glared at him and crossed her arms.

Ren sighed, "It's getting late. We should get ready for bed."

"So um, we'll see you guys in the morning. Chris, Theo, Simon, and I are going to sleep." Alvin agreed with Ren.

Chris, Theodore, and Simon all approved of Alvin's suggestion, "Yeah. Good night." And they all went to their room.

Jeanette and Eleanor yawned. Then Jeanette looked at Ren, "Well we all should get some sleep."

Ren nodded and yawned, "Yeah. I'm so tired I could sleep for a week." She then giggled and crawled into bed.

Eleanor giggled, "Me too." She then did as Ren did and covered up. As soon as got into bed, she yawned, "Night." Then she closed her eyes, smiled, and was sound asleep. Jeanette and Ren giggled and did the same.

Vennessa stumbled over to her bed and plopped down. She then yawned and replied, "Night, night everyone."

Brittany sighed and replied back, "Night." She then fell asleep.

Chapter 7 (Scene 7)

Deep in the bowels of the castle Damian walked down towards Russell's courtiers. Anger and frustration was in his voice, "A week with these mortals! A week! This is going to be a long one." He then growled, "But it's going to be worth it when the plan is all set into play." Damian then laughed maniacally and vanished into a secret passage.

Meanwhile Russell and Allie were just finishing the tour. "Thanks for showing me around." Allie looked at Russell tenderly as he escorted her to the girls' guest room.

Russell smiled, "You're welcome." He took her paw and kissed it, "Good night Allie."

She smiled back and her face glowed, "Night Russell." They both giggled. He slowly let go of her paw. Allie walked to the door and opened it. She looked at him as she closed the door. When it was closed, she smiled as she leaned against the door. Then she sighed as she then glowed brighter, "Wow."

Russell went to the depths of the castle where his coffin was. He closed the door and smiled as he leaned against it sighed and he too, was glowing at his thoughts of Allie, "She's wonderful."

Damian walked over to Russell, "Sir?"

He grabbed Damian and smiled, "Damian, Allie is so wonderful!" He then hugged him, "She is beautiful!"

Damian's face turned cold. His facial expression looked shocked, worried, and angry, "Really sir?"

Still excited Russell let go and smiled, "Damian, she is."

Damian cleared his throat, "But sir she's a mortal. She's nothing, but a meal."

Russell growled, "Don't ever say that about her!"

"But sir..." Damian tried to speak.

Russell became furious and pinned Damian against the wall. His eyes were blood red, "No one touches her or our guests! Got it!?" He growled.

Damian gasped for air as Russell tightened his grip around his throat, "Yes sir." Russell let go and walked to his coffin. Damian fell to the ground gasping to catch his breath, "I'll make sure they'll be safe sir." He got up and stormed out of the room slowly showing no suspicion, but the look on his face and movement told another story.

Back in the girls' room Allie was getting in her nightgown. She hummed to herself as she brushed her hair. Ren suddenly heard her and woke up and glanced over at Allie, "Allie where have you been?" Ren sat up, yawned, and stretched.

Allie smiled and hugged Ren, "Oh, Ren I had the best time!" Allie's excitement then woke Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, and Vennessa. Their eyes widened as they sat up quickly. "Russell is so sweet and kind." She smiled and blushed as she hugged Ren. She then began to dance with her around the room. She then let go of Ren and fell back on the bed and sighed, "He is so cute." She then giggled and blushed.

Vennessa, Ren, Jeanette, and Eleanor smiled, "Awe!"

Eleanor giggled, "Allie is in love."

Brittany crossed her arms, "Who cares Count Russell is probably just using you."

"He is not!" Allie snapped. Alvin, Simon, Theodore, and Chris all burst through the girls' room with wide eyes.

"Allie calm down." Jeanette tried calming her down as she comforted her, "Brittany stop. Count Russell must have some feelings for her." Jeanette hugged Allie.

"Thanks Jeanette." Allie smiled with tears in her eyes.

Jeanette gleamed happily, "You're welcome." Brittany crossed her arms and glared at Allie and Jeanette. The boys just stared at the girls dumbfounded.

"Ok? What did we miss?" Chris asked.

"Eleanor, what's going on?" Theodore asked a bit worried.

Eleanor turned to Theodore, "Brittany is mad at Allie for hanging out with Count Russell."

Simon turned to Brittany, "Britt why do you care about what Allie does?"

"Yeah Britt, chill out." Alvin said, "Allie is just having fun." He then paused, "Even though it was supposed to be a guided tour for all of us... Well at least we aren't at school." He then giggled.

Brittany suddenly snapped, "Alvin it's your trip not Allie's. We all should be getting a tour."

Simon yelled out, "Guys! Guys! Stop it!" Everyone went quiet as Simon continued, "How about we all just calm down, relax, and go to bed?"

Brittany and Allie glared at each other and crossed their arms, "Fine!" They both climbed into their beds and pulled the covers over their heads. The others just stared for a few minutes and when they finally snapped out of it they shrugged and all went to bed.

Chapter 8 (Scene 8)

A week past and Allie and Russell were hanging out more and they were getting close. Brittany was beginning to get even more jealous each day. Then when the day came for The Chipmunks, Chipettes, Chris, Vennessa, Ren, and Allie to leave, they all began to pack. Alvin then looked into his bag for the plane tickets, but as soon as he looked in he yelled. All of the others ran in, "Alvin what's wrong?"

Alvin began to panic and threw out everything out of bag, "I know I put them in here!"

Simon walked over to Alvin and asked, "Alvin what are you talking about?" Alvin threw a piece of clothing and hit him in the face and yelled, "Hey!"

Alvin was still panicking, "The plane tickets! I had them in my backpack!"

Simon pulled off the piece of clothing off his face and scolded, "What!? You lost our tickets back home!?"

Alvin then yelled back, "Simon I swear I had them in my bag!"

"Well why aren't they in there now?" Simon questioned, "Tickets don't just get up and walk away Alvin!"

Brittany watched the others panic. She then bit her lip and gulped, but managed to clear her throat, "Ohm? Guys I have an idea." Everyone stopped and turned to Brittany. "How about we ask the Count or Damian to get us tickets?"

Jeanette and Eleanor stared at her surprised. Ren and Simon smiled, "Great idea Britt!" Ren said happily, "We could have Allie talk to the Count." She then giggles.

Allie looked up shocked but began to blush, "What? Me? Ren I don't think…."

Alvin then interrupted her, "Yeah! Great idea Ren! Allie, you could talk to him!"

"But…." Allie tried to speak, but the others began speaking over her.

"Allie, come on. We need to get home." Chris looked at her with pleading eyes, "Please sis can you ask?"

Allie looked at all of them as they pleaded. She then sighed, "Oh alright." They all began cheering.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Brittany asked.

"GO!" They all shouted. Then Allie went to find Russell.

She roamed down the halls of the castle. It was about to turn to day. "Russell? Russell?" She called out. Just then she felt a paw on her shoulder and she turned and behind her Russell was standing at the top of the staircase.

"Yes Allie?" He called down from the top of the stairs. He slowly strides down towards her.

Allie then glanced around the room confused to see if anyone else was there, but there was no one except herself and Russell. The weird part was there was no way Russell or anyone could touch her shoulder and get away without being seen. "Russell we have a problem. Our tickets are missing. There's no way for us to get home."

Russell then interrupted her, "And you want me to help get tickets for you and your friends and family home."

She felt bad asking, but she nodded, "Yeah. I hope it's not a bother, is it?"

Russell smiled, "It's not a bother. But if I may be oh so bold to ask if Damian and I join you on your way to America?"

Allie was baffled and she asked, "You want to leave your home? Why would you want to leave a beautiful land and home like Transylvania? "She motioned her paws pointing out the whole castle as being majestic.

Russell stood in front of her and smiled, "Well I grow weary of the land and want to explore a new land. Plus, I bought a province in California and wish that you accompany me on my journey to the free land."

She was baffled about Russell's request in joining them, "You do?"

"Yes and I will get a ship to take us to America. And we'll departure tomorrow night after I pack my things." Russell replied. "So may I join you?"

Allie smiled, "I'd be honored if you came." She looked down as her face gleamed.

"Now, come this way my dear. I'll take you back to your room. And then I'll arrange our trip back to your home." Russell held out his paw.

Allie then held his paw and smiled, "Ok." Russell and Allie then walked back to the room. "Thank you Russell." Allie said glowing.

Russell smiled and giggled, "You're welcome. I'll see you when we get ready to departure. I'm going to go pack." He then kisses her paw, "Till then farewell Allie." Then he walked off in to the shadows.

"Bye." Allie curtsies and went in to the room. As soon as she entered the room The Chipmunks, Chipettes, Chris, Vennessa, and Ren ran over to Allie as fast as they could. They all began talking at once. "Guys calm down!" Allie shouted, "Alvin go head."

"So do we have a ride home?" Alvin asked, "And are we going to be riding first class?"

"We got a ride, but we won't be taking a plane." Allie answered Alvin. The others stood staring at her confused.

Chris scratched his head, "Sis what will we be riding then?" The others turned to Allie.

She then answered, "Russell is getting us a boat."

All of the others groaned and pouted, "Awe man! You got to be kidding!? What?" Allie nodded.

Ren takes off her glasses and began cleaning them, "Allie why are we taking a boat?"

"Well I…. You see…." Allie stammered to answer the question.

Brittany, annoyed with her stalling, yelled, "Just tell us why we are riding on a boat Allie!?"

"Ok, ok!" Allie gulped and sighed, "Ok. Here it goes. I invited Russell to come back with us. He wanted to join us. He's got his own provinces in California. So he'll just be riding with us." Everyone stood dumbfounded.

Simon sighed, "Ok we'll accompany Russell to California. So when do we leave?" The others agreed, but Brittany.

Allie looked up surprised and became excited, "Thank you so much you guys." She then gave them a hug. "Oh! And Simon we're leaving tonight." All looked at her confused. "What?" She looked around at them.

"Why can't we leave now? You know during the day? Sunrise is in a hour." asked Ren a bit confused.

"I don't know? That's what Russell told me. He's first got to pack. Then he's got to get the tickets. That's probably the reason why we can't leave now?" She answered. All looked at her with a blank look on their faces.

That night Russell and Damian went to get tickets for the boat. While they were out Russell had a band of gypsies take sixty-two coffins and boarded it on the ship. Next, Damian went back to the castle and picked the boys and girls. And off they went towards the docks.

On their way to the docks The Chipmunks, Chipettes, Chris, Vennessa, and Ren were all excited while Allie peered out the window wondering where Russell was. "Damian where's Russell?" She then turned to Damian.

Damian quickly peered over at Allie, "Count Russell is already at the shipping docks Miss Allie. The Count wanted to drop off his things." He then glared suspiciously at her and a look of concern came to his face, "Why are you so worried about where the Count is Miss?"

Allie didn't notice his expression on his face as she turned back towards the window quickly and began blushing, "Oh. Ah? Well no reason just wondering. I just thought he forgot or changed his mind. That's all."

Damian then glared at her with squinted eyes, "I see." The others stared at Allie confused. Then Damian cleared his throat and put on a fake smile, "I'll tell the driver to speed up. Driver, can you speed up? We don't want to keep the master waiting and I'm sure he's ready for departure."

The driver nodded and yelled, "Ayah!" As he repeated this he used his horse whip. The harder he lashed the whip the faster the horses began to speed up. They galloped as fast as they could, and in no time at all, they finally reached the docks. When they arrived, The Chipmunks, Chipettes, Chris, Vennessa, and Ren were expecting a big cruise ship, but they had a big surprise.

Chapter 9 (Scene 9)

They all stood dumbfounded and shocked at the sight. Instead of a cruise ship, there docked in front of their eyes was an old fashion cargo ship called the Demeter II. Their eyes widened in disappointment and disbelief. Alvin blinked, "Uh? This is our ship? What a…."

Allie then cut Alvin off in mid-sentence, "This boat is wonderful."

Brittany glared at Allie, "Yeah if you like old fashion?"

Allie smiled, "I always wanted to ride a ship. The winds in your hair as you are on the deck, looking off the deck, and watching the sunset."

"What about the cruise ship casinos? What about the clubs?" Alvin began pointing out the things he thought all ships had, "What about the dancing and concerts on board?"

Simon rolled his eyes, "Alvin, give me a break. Those are only on cruise ships Alvin." Theodore, Eleanor, Chris, and Vennessa burst out laughing at the look on Alvin's face.

Alvin then snapped, "What? Then what did people use to do on ships before they had all those fun things?"

Jeanette looked at Alvin and shook her head, "Alvin, you should pay more attention in history class."

"To answer your question Alvin, before people had clubs, casinos, concerts, and dances on cruise ships, they entertained themselves." Ren answered.

Alvin crossed his arms, "What did they do?" He narrowed his eyes in irritation.

Simon turned to Alvin, "Well Alvin, before all that stuff, they use to tell stories, read, write, dance, and sing on deck with the others on board. And that's only a few of the things they did."

Alvin sneered over at Damian, "The telling stories, singing, and dancing I can live with, but reading and writing. No way dude! Why didn't he get cruise ship tickets?"

Damian grinned, "Mr. Seville the Count is how you say 'old fashion', and he chose this ship."

Theodore looked at the ship and gulped, "I think the ship looks creepy."

Eleanor nodded, "I agree with Theo."

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a strange fog began to appear around the whole area. The sound of creaking boards, waves crashing gently on the dock, and the wind causing bells to cling. Sea gulls cawed and the ropes could be heard as they stretched. Then they all looked around in fear. No one, but them were at the docks. Next, they heard someone get off the ship. The plank creaked, as each foot step walked towards them. They all gulped and turned their focus on the ship. Out of the fog, off the ship stepped Russell. Russell grinned and bowed, "Our transportation is ready to depart. Damian, get their luggage on board and show them where they'll sleeping."

Damian picked up their luggage, "Yes sir." He then gestured his head, "This way sirs and madams." They all followed Damian up the plank, on board, to the middle deck where there was a long hall and a door on each side. Damian then pointed, "Same as the castle. The boys are on the left and girls are on the right." So the boys went in the left door and the girls went in the right. After they got in, they closed the doors. Damian headed back up on deck.

Alvin opened the door a crack and watched Damian walk up the stairs. "Simon, I know something is up. I just know it." Alvin turned back to Simon. "Simon, I'm telling you, Damian and Count Russell are creatures of the night."

Theodore and Chris shook in terror and their eyes widened, "They are?" They both said in a shaky voice.

Simon groaned in irritation and rolled his eyes, "Alvin you've been saying that ever since we've arrived. Now, you're going to start up again?"

Alvin ran over to his bag and pulled out him Book of Monster Facts book, "I told you once and I'll tell you again. This book can prove I'm right." He began flipping through the book.

"Alvin, don't start this again." Simon put his paw over his face in frustration.

"Simon, this book helped prove that Mr. Talbot and Theo were werewolves." Alvin said while still flipping through the book.

Theodore crossed his arms shaking and hugging himself in fear, "Alvin, please don't remind me."

"You were a werewolf?" Chris looked at Theodore surprised. Theodore nodded without saying a word. And Vennessa stared blankly at the thought of Theodore being a werewolf.

Simon began to get even more frustrated, "Ugh! Alvin, I'm not going through another one of your monster hunts!"

"But Simon…." Alvin tried to speak, but was cut off.

"Alvin, we are not doing this again!" Simon insisted.

"Simon, Damian and Russell are a part of the undead! And I'm not going to rest until I prove it! Just like with Mr. Talbot and even Dr. Frankenstein. I was right about those two being monsters." Alvin stood on the bed to make himself look taller and to look like a leader.

Theodore then tugged on Alvin's shirt, "Uh, Alvin, Frankie was the monster Dr. Frankenstein made. The doctor was a person."

Simon sighed, "Theo, Dr. Frankenstein might not be a physical monster, but metaphorically he is a monster."

Theodore and Chris both looked at Simon and said at the same time, "Oh." There was a short awkward pause until Chris broke the silence, "I don't get it?" Theodore nodded in agreement. Alvin and Simon rolled their eyes and sighed.

Meanwhile in the girls' room, they were all settling in. Allie finished first and walked to the door, "I'll be right back. I'm going to look around." She then opened the door.

All the others still getting situated nodded and Jeanette replied, "Ok. Be careful."

Allie answered back, "I will." She then shut the door and left.

Ren sighed, "I hate to admit it, but I'm starting to think Alvin's vampire theory is right. And I don't even believe in them." Jeanette, Eleanor, and Vennessa nodded in agreement. Ren turned to Brittany, "How about you Britt? Do you think Alvin may be on to something?"

Brittany gulped and laughed nervously, "No way. I think the whole idea of monsters and vampires is a big huge wild goose chase." Jeanette, Eleanor, Vennessa, and Ren stared at Brittany a bit shocked. "What?" she looked at them like she didn't get why they were looking at her like she was completely oblivious to the situation. Nobody said another word.

Back on the deck, Allie walked toward the front of the ship and stared off the ship as it set sail. Soon they were off shore and a few minutes sailing the shore wasn't visible anymore. All the eye could see was the ocean at all sides of the Demeter II. She saw the crew members working. The crew consisted of twenty men including the captain, but she didn't see Russell. That night Allie stayed out until around midnight before heading to bed.

The next morning The Chipmunks, Chipettes, Chris, Vennessa, Ren, and Allie watched the dolphins jumping near the ship. Everyone awed and laughed. Alvin then noticed that Damian and Russell were nowhere to be found. Soon night fell and they all returned to their rooms. Alvin then saw Russell walking down the hall and stopped to talk to him. "Excuse me Count Russell, how long is the boat trip going to last?" Alvin asked a bit nervous.

"I would say we'll be there within a month and a half. Now you rest, I am going to talk to the crew." Russell turned his back and walked towards the deck. His eyes gleam a blood red and his fangs extended as he walked up the stairs. Alvin entered his room and tells his brothers and cousin what happened. Simon still believed Alvin was over reacting and shrugged it off. The night then turned to day and they all noticed there were less crew members then yesterday. Instead of twenty there were only sixteen members. The next day there was only two. The others knew Allie was awake until midnight and they began asking her if she noticed anything. She answered she didn't notice anything except seeing Russell talking to the crew members and then she told them Damian would tell her it was getting late and she should go to bed. So she did so. Over the three weeks, eighteen men were missing.

The last night on the Demeter II, Allie did the same thing she did every night, but this time Russell came to her side while she stared up at the sky. He tapped on her shoulder. She gasped and turned around, "Russell, it's just you. You scared me."

"I'm dreadfully sorry Allie. May I join you?" Russell asked politely.

Allie smiled, "I don't see any harm in you joining me." Russell smiled back and looked up at the stars and then at Allie. The stars made her eyes shine. "Isn't the night beautiful?" She asked looking up at the stares.

Russell answered but distracted by her, "Yes you are." Allie turned and looked at Russell. His eyes widened when he realized what he said, "I mean…. Yes…. Yes they are. The stares I mean. They're beautiful."

Allie giggled and smiled, "You are funny."

"Is that a good thing?" He asked blushing a bit embarrassed. She nodded without saying a word and her cheeks turned pink. She then looked back up at the stars. "Allie may I ask you a question?" He then asked and broke the silence.

She looked at him, then nodded and smiled, "Sure. Go ahead."

"How come you are always awake at this hour and looking at the sky?" He then noticed her smile fade and he could feel her heart rate change, "You don't have to answer if you don't want to, but I was just curious."

She then looked down, "It's ok. Well, the reason is because at night I'm able to think to myself. And there's no one to tell me to snap out of my daydreams."

Russell then looked down, "Oh."

Allie then looked at Russell, "But I feel like I can tell you anything. You aren't like any of the other guys I know. You are funny, kind, sweet, you are a gentleman, and you are cute…." He then looked up quickly and blushed. Allie then caught what she said and was afraid she crept him out she then tried covering up what she said, "I mean you are nice…. Yeah. Nice." She began blushing in embarrassment.

He giggled and touched her paw, "So what do you think of while you are thinking?"

She then smiles and slowly her smile fades, "I mainly think of all the things that happened in my life. Like why I'm so different then everyone else I know and…." She paused.

"And…. What?" He looked at her with concern.

Tears fell down her face, "My mother."

He looked at her and then lifted her chin, "What about her?"

She then suddenly let her feelings go and began crying, "I wish I wasn't different. Maybe if I was normal no one would call me a freak or loser. I sometimes feel alone. Nobody wants me around. My own mother didn't even want me. She chose her boyfriend over me and my brother. The only time she wants anything to do with us if we are getting her money and getting her noticed. Ever since I was little she just left us with our grandparents or with our Uncle Dave. She left my father when we were young and don't ever get to see him. I don't even know if he's alive or not. My cousin was murdered in a car accident with a girl that claimed to love him but got mad at him and drove right into an oncoming truck. Sadly he died and his body saved her and she skipped town and got away with murder. I never felt happiness until…." She then paused and looked at Russell.

He waited a second and then asked, "Until…. What?"

She sniffled and smiled, "Until I met you."

"Until you met... Me?" He looked at her shocked.

She nodded, "Yes. When I met you I felt like I wasn't alone. You made me feel like I was someone. You understand me. And you make me feel special. For the first time I feel…." They both leaned close to each other. Russell was about to kiss her when they heard Damian clear his throat.

"Sir shouldn't Miss Allie be going to bed so we can meet with the captain and the second mate?" Damian asked.

Russell and Allie pulled away. Russell cleared his throat, "Yeah. Allie, please excuse me. I have some business to attend."

Allie nodded, "Yes. Go ahead. I know it's important. If you don't meet with the captain we might not get home. I'll see you tomorrow night I guess?"

Russell smiled and nodded, "Tomorrow night." He then walks off with Damian while Allie heads to the girls' sleeping courtiers and then crawls in to bed and thinks to herself until she finally fell asleep.

Chapter 10 (Scene 10)

The next day The Chipmunks, Chipettes, Chris, Vennessa, Ren, and Allie woke up past noon time. Alvin was the first to wake; he noticed that nobody was a board the ship. Alvin quickly woke the others. "Guys, wake up! Something's wrong! Everyone is gone?" Alvin shouted starting the others awake.

Simon still a bit tired and grumpy because of the unexpected wakeup call rubbed his eyes and yawned, "What are you talking about Alvin?"

"I told you already. Everyone is gone. We are the only living souls on the ship." Alvin's eyes were wide and the look of horror was on his face.

Allie looked at him with concern, "Russell isn't on the ship either?" He shook his head.

Suddenly, Ren began to panic, "What!? Nobody is steering the ship? We need somebody to steer this thing or we are going to crash, get lost out at sea, or worse..."

Theodore's eyes widened and yelled, "We're going to starve!" He then screamed and then Eleanor, Chris, and Vennessa screamed as well.

Jeanette gulped, "Calm down guys. I'm sure there's a logical explanation for what is going on here. Maybe they are below the second deck where Russell and Damian slept."

"Jeanette is right. Maybe they are talking about our rout to get to the docks." Simon said in a nervous voice. With Simon's idea the others felt safe.

They waited for the crew, but no one came. Day then turned to night. It was dawn when Damian shown up and right behind him Russell came up next. "Good evening." Russell said, "How did you all rest?"

They all nodded and Simon answered, "Good."

Alvin then asked suspiciously, "I haven't seen the crew. Where is everyone?" The others looked up at Russell waiting for his answer.

Russell simply said, "The crew is down below packing for our arrival. We'll be at port at ten tonight."

"Russell why were the crew down below all day?" Chris asked.

Russell smiled, "Oh they were just helping me with some business."

"What about the captain?" Theodore asked a bit worried, still thinking what Alvin told them Russell was.

Russell had a twisted smile on his face as he answered, "Oh, the captain wasn't feeling well. So he is a sleep." The others looked at him concerned. Russell then just smiled and walked away. Damian then followed right behind Russell. The time seemed slow, but they finally hit shore and there were a couple of men who helped with Russell's things. The Chipmunks, Chipettes, Chris, Vennessa, Ren, and Allie didn't see what Russell brought with him. "If you guys want, I could walk you home." Russell offered them his escort. They were all a bit nervous about the offer.

Alvin then asked, "Where exactly live?"

He just answered, "I have purchased an estate on Castillo Avenue, at Old Willow's Manner." Alvin gulped and the others looked at Russell like he had lost his mind.

"Castillo Avenue? At Old Willow's Manor, that's where you moved to?" Alvin repeated in a shaky voice. Russell just nodded at the question.

"That's the street we live on. It's actually right next-door to where we live." Allie then said in a surprised voice. The others looked Allie as to say 'why are you telling him where we live?'

Russell smiled, "Ah. Then I'll be heading the same direction as you are. So I'll have the pleasure walking with you if you don't mind?"

Allie smiled, "We don't mind at all. Do we, guys?"

"As a matter of fact…." Alvin was about to refuse Russell's company, until Ren stepped on his toe. He groaned in pain and answered, "No we do not mind at all. Why don't you join us?"

"Thank you." Russell smiled, "How about you lead the way Allie?"

"Ok. Come on, since we arrived on the docks, we aren't that far from where we live." She then led his up the beach towards town. The other followed Russell and Allie towards the house. Alvin stared suspiciously at Russell and watching him every move. Simon then elbowed Alvin.

"Ouch. Simon, what was that for?" Alvin whispered.

With irritation on his face, he whispered back, "It's not polite to stare." The others giggled.

"Simon, we have to keep an eye on Count Russell. He is a vampire and I'm going to prove it." Alvin crossed his arms and glared at Russell as they continued walking.

When they arrived at the house Russell smiled at Allie and granted her good night. Allie then did the same and Russell went next-door to Old Willow's Manor. After Russell walked towards the manor Allie, Ren, Vennessa, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor went inside while Alvin watch as Russell disappeared in the manor. Chris then tapped on Alvin's shoulder and Alvin jumped and gasped, "Chris, don't do that!"

Chris apologized and then asked in a nervous voice, "Alvin, you don't really think Count Russell is a vampire. Do you?"

Alvin crossed his arms and looked over at the manor, "I do know he is a vampire. There's no thinking about it. And we are all going to find out."

Simon looked at Alvin and rolled his eyes, "And how do you expect we are going to do that?"

Theodore gulped and turned to Alvin, "Yeah, Alvin, how are we going to find out?"

Alvin smirked and giggled, "Piece of cake. Once he is out of the manor, we are all going to investigate."

Chris scratched his head and a look of confusion came over his face, "How are we going to get him to leave?"

Alvin smiled big and pointed up towards Allie's room, "Easy. We can talk Allie into going out and show the Count around while we sneak in."

"Alvin, what about Damian? He'll probably still be in there and watching over the manor." Chris asked a bit horrified.

Alvin paused and scratched his head. "Let me see….." He then began thinking. "Well we could try to get Russell to get Damian to drive them?"

Simon crossed his arms and glared at Alvin, "Really, Alvin? They came on a boat. Last time I checked, they don't have a car." Theodore and Chris looked at Simon then at Alvin waiting for him to answer. And there was a long pause.

The long pause was then cut off when Alvin yelled, "I got it!" His face was full of excitement. "Here's the plan. First we'll get Allie to agree to show them around. If Damian refuses we'll just sneak in with him still home. We could go in with protection so Damian doesn't get us. It's full proof." Alvin smiled triumphantly. The others just stood there dumbfounded while Simon face pawed and groaned in irritation. Alvin looked at them and asked, "Are you in or are you in?" Theodore and Chris gulped and looked at Simon.

Simon shot a look at Alvin that could have burned a hole on the floor if it was even possible and sighed, "Given those two choices? I guess I'm in." Then Alvin and Simon looked at Theodore and Chris.

Alvin then asked them, "What about you guys?"

Theodore and Chris both quickly shake their heads and say, "No."

Alvin crossed his arms and tapped his foot on the ground, "What are you two? Are you munks or are you mice?"

Chris gulped and said quickly, "Mice!"

Then Theodore added, "Scared mice!"

Alvin giggles and whispers to Simon, "Simon, watch this. It will be just like Scooby Doo." With a smile he turns his back away from Theodore and Chris, "Ok. If you really don't want to I guess that Simon and I get to eat the cookies we cooked."

Simon's face twisted in confusion and he whispered to Alvin, "Alvin, we didn't make cookies."

Alvin hushes Simon and whispered back, "Just watch."

Both Theodore and Chris smiled, "Cookies!?"

Alvin smiled and nodded, "Yep. Simon and I made cookies and we are going to eat them while we are on our mission. But like you said you guys are mice and aren't coming. Come on Simon, we need to get started with the plan." Alvin started to walk away.

Simon followed Alvin and whispered, "Alvin what are you doing? This won't work."

Alvin smiled and whispered back, "Wait for it. Three, two….." He then pointed behind at Chris and Theodore.

Chris and Theodore both yelled and ran to catch up, "Wait for us!"

Theodore smiled and licked his lips, "We are in! We'll do it for the cookies!"

Chris clapped and cheered, "I want chocolate chip!"

Alvin snickered as he peered over at Simon, "OK Chris. How about you Theo? What kind of cookie do you want?"

"That's easy! I also want some chocolate chip!" Theodore grinned ear to ear. "I love chocolate chip cookies."

"Well we will start baking those cookies." Alvin giggled and led them inside. Right behind Alvin, Chris and Theodore dash in. And behind them Simon was frustrated and annoyed.

He sighed and looked up into the sky, "Why me? Why do I always let Alvin talk me into all of his crazy schemes! Ugh!" He then stormed inside.

Chapter 11 (Scene 11)

Next-door from the Seville house at Old Willow's Manor, Russell and Damian peered up at their new estate. The whole estate consisted of two hundred acres of land. The manor was an old, run down four story Victorian mansion and in the back was a forest. The base of the manor was stone. And the whole house was a rotted brown wood with vines forming up the sides. The shingles were a dull gray with green moss forming everywhere. There was forty windows in the front and had four different chimney spouts on top. They had to walk through the fence which was bars with points on the end. The height of the fence was seven or eight feet. They both then walked towards the gate. The height of the gate was about nine or ten feet tall, to enter they had to open a double door barred gate that also had spikes like the fence. Damian pushed open the doors and let Russell enter before locking it with a metal chains and a lock. As they walk up the yard which was dead and unmanaged. There were dead trees and bushes that still filled the yard. When they got to the porch which was also in the same shape as the rest of the manor. Damian then pushed open the old wooden double door. The wood was also molded and uncared for. Damian opened them for Russell and they both entered.


End file.
